1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image pickup device, a focus detection device, an image pickup apparatus, a method for manufacturing an image pickup device, a method for manufacturing a focus detection device, and a method of manufacturing an image pickup apparatus.
2. Discussion of the Background
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 01-216306 discloses a focus detection device designed to realize the image pickup function and the focus detection function with one image pickup device by using an image pickup device of the type that pixels for detecting a focus based on the pupil-split phase difference detection method are arranged at a screen center. The contents of this publication are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
However, in an image pickup device, such as a CMOS, in which charge accumulation timing differs depending on a position where a pixel is arranged, the charge accumulation timings are often not the same for all the focus detection pixels. Accordingly, focus detection accuracy determined based on output signals from the focus detection pixels deteriorates for an object (subject) which moves during a charge accumulation period.